The invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a magnetic field sensor device as well as to a magnetic field sensor device produced by the method according to the invention. In particular, the invention is aimed at a permanent magnetisation of at least one ferromagnetic layer in a magnetic field sensor device deposited on a chip substrate, in particular a simultaneous magnetisation of a plurality of adjacent ferromagnetic layers in two or more directions in order to thereby provide magnetic field sensor devices of high sensitivity and improved quality.